


Show Me How

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: Working for nine men, you’d think your life would be exciting and full of adventure. Instead it was exhausting, and full of paperwork.





	1. Chapter 1

Working for nine men, you’d think your life would be exciting and full of adventure. Instead it was exhausting, and full of paperwork. Paperwork that kept you busy in the corner of their practices, rehearsals, and photoshoots. Planning, schedules, contracts, and so many signatures. You were on your laptop more than you were interacting with the group that you helped manage. It was your job to keep their lives straight, their schedules from being overbearing, and of course their paychecks in the bank. Without you, and most of the staff that was assigned to them almost daily, they would fall apart. They were trained to perform, trained to bring all eyes and ears to them; they were not trained for the gross background work that happened in between.

Regardless, they were kind and grateful to everyone they worked with and you didn’t mind listening to them laugh and sing and talk while you got work completed for them or drove them from point A to point B. Being a female staff, you were much more behind the scenes. The male managers tended to physically go places with them; their ability to look and act more like bodyguards was the perks of being a male in their position.

You, however, drove most of the time. You didn’t mind driving in the city, and you thought the boys personally preferred your calm mannerisms over the brute assertive driving of some of the other managers. This last shoot was a late one, almost all of them asleep in the van minutes into your ride home. You parked at their building and helped them bring things inside to the dorm before parking it at their kitchen island to finish a few things for the morning schedules.

“Is it okay if I wrap this up here?” You asked Joonmyeon as he passed you in the kitchen. “I have to print out these schedules for you guys and I can stick them all on the counter before I leave. I don’t have a good printer in my apartment.”

He nodded with a warm smile, “Yeah, of course. Stay as long as you need.”

The dorm was quiet, and with it nearing 2 am you knew the boys had been tired. Soon the sounds of snoring would fill the hallway and bring you comfort. You liked knowing when they were resting, knowing that they had those hours to sleep and were taking them. Promotions were so hard on them, a lot to do with little time to do it all.

You had assumed they were all in bed asleep, so when Chanyeol walked in next to you and said your name, you jumped in your seat.

He smiled, “Sorry,” he slid in next to you and looked over your shoulder as you went back to typing. “Thank you for doing this for us.” He mentioned softly.

You nodded, “It’s my job.”

There was more silence, and you would have thought nothing of it, being that you were concentrating on getting your work done and going home to your own bed. Damn your printer for breaking last week. You really needed to spare five minutes to order a new one online or something.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

You had forgotten about him again, which some would consider strange. The boy was tall, lanky, and more than a little awkward. How could anyone forget someone like Park Chanyeol was seated next to them at a tiny kitchen island. You paused in your work and looked over at him, “Sure, what’s up?”

The only light on was the one in the kitchen, but even then you could see the red tint on the tops of his cheeks and ears. Was he blushing?

“It’s…it’s really personal.”

Now you had to know. “You can trust me, Chanyeol.”

His eyes shot up to yours, “I know that. I wouldn’t be sitting here if I didn’t think I could trust you.” He looked back down, fidgeting with the long sleeves of his hoodie.

You sighed, “Just say it, I won’t judge you.”

He snorted and shook his head, “I really cannot believe I’m about to ask this.”

Your head was swimming with wonder, curious as to what he was on about.

He refused to look at you, “Can you tell me how…can you help me…” He cleared his throat and rubbed his face and groaned. “I can’t seem to get a girl off.” He mumbled into his palms.

Your jaw dropped, “Get a girl…off?”

The look in his eyes as he dropped his hands to finally face you told you it was exactly what you thought it was.

“You want me to tell you how to give a girl an orgasm?” You asked him in shock.

“Shh!” He scolded, looking behind him as if someone could walk in at any moment. He turned back to you and sighed heavily, “Yes…I…don’t think I’m doing it right?”

You covered your mouth to hide your smile. You considered these boys like brothers, and if he truly had been your brother you would have laughed in his face and teased him for 100 years. However, the poor kid looked miserable, it had obviously taken a lot to come ask you this so you settled for lowkey teasing instead.

“Missed that section of sex ed?” You asked him.

He glared, “I knew I shouldn’t have asked you.” He went to stand and you grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be serious. I didn’t realize it was such…a problem.” You told him.

He sat back down in a flop, “I think they fake it!” He pouted and you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing again. For someone who could act so sure of himself, he was such a child.

You eyed your work and decided to cut your losses. The things you do for the people you work for. You shut the laptop and turned to give Chanyeol your full attention. “Okay, not to sound like an asshole, but did you Google it?”

He gave you a pointed look.

“Okay, so research has failed you. Why are you asking me for help? Why not ask your sister?”

His face dropped in shock, “I can’t ask her that! Isn’t that illegal?” He looked away in horror and something dawned on you.

“Are you asking me to literally…physically show you how to give a woman an orgasm?” You stared at him with equal amounts of horror on your face.

He refused to look at you and you jumped out of your seat to get away from him. “No. Absolutely not. I will give you some tips, but I am not risking my job so you can sleep around.”

He stood up after you, “You have to! You’re the only person I can ask this to. I have asked for tips, but…I don’t know I guess I’m more of a hands on learner.”

You covered your face, “Oh my God…”

“Please…” He sounded desperate, “You’re the only person I trust to…do this with.”

You dropped your hands and stared at him in disbelief, this was not a topic just randomly talked about. You knew the boys went off and had some secret dates and fun time, but you just didn’t ask. They were men, they were entitled to have lives.

You sat down on the couch in the living room and he sat next to you, the two of you immediately jumped away from each other to give as much space as the couch would allow.

“Just so we’re on the same page,” You couldn’t believe you were even remotely entertaining this thought. “You want me to teach you how to give a girl an orgasm, but are you asking me to have sex with you?”

Chanyeol groaned, “No. Not sex, the..other ways….I mean, I just…” He cursed under his breath and you were ready to throw in the towel. “No one tells me if I’m doing anything right. They all just tell me it feels good and eventually it goes into sex and then the sex ends and they said it was good, but how do I know? One person told me they wouldn’t lie, another said I would definitely feel it if she…you know.”

“Everyone’s different.” You mumbled. “It also depends on the…strength of the orgasm.”

“Stop saying orgasm.” He said with a weird face.

“I’m using medical terms if you want me to even continue to consider this.” You snapped.

He looked at you in shock, “You’re considering it.”

You immediately looked away, “I feel sorry for you. You guys are like…okay I can’t refer to you as family members in this instance so I will say good friends. And I love all of you, and it’s sad to me that you can’t find a partner who is comfortable enough to lead you through it.”

“Well there hasn’t been that many partners. I don’t just sleep around.” His entire face was red and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

“I know” You told him gently. “Alright, say I did this. You cannot tell a single person.”

He snorted, “Obviously.”

You grabbed his arm to force him to look at you, “I mean it. Not even your best friend. No one. Especially someone who works in the company. I can lose my job. They won’t fire you, Chanyeol. They’ll fire me. I’m disposable.”

He nodded, “I understand.”

You let out a deep breath, “Well, do you want to do this like…now?”

He nodded again, “No time like the present…and I have a date this weekend.”

You sighed, “How many guys are asleep in this house right now?”

He thought about it, “Six.”

You cursed.

He perked up, “Baek’s at his parent’s house. We can use his room.”

“This is getting worse.”

He grabbed your arm and dragged you down the hallway, the second you were in Baekhyun’s room you froze. “No, Chanyeol. This is an invasion of his space.”

“Not if we ask him first, I bet he’s up.” He pulled out his phone and you grabbed it immediately.

“Idiot! No one can no!”

Chanyeol looked surprised, “but Baek’s the one who told me to ask you.”

You had a million thoughts at once. Thoughts about how many people Chanyeol had turned to for help. Thoughts about how many members of this group couldn’t properly get a girl off. Thoughts about how many ways you could destroy Byun Baekhyun for thinking up the most asinine way solve Chanyeol’s–

“He said it’s fine, look.” Chanyeol shoved his phone in your face and you glanced at the time stamps.

“YOU PLANNED THIS TWO HOURS AGO?”

He shoved his hand over your mouth and you both listened to see if anyone had woken up. Before he removed his hand he leaned forward and made sure your eyes were on his. “I know what this looks like. I know how ridiculous this is, and before you assume anything, I’ve only talked about this problem with Baekhyun and Jongin. I know I’m not doing something right and I trust you to tell me the truth not just fill my head with some bullshit about how great I am because I’m Chanyeol of EXO.” He dropped his hand and stepped away from you, a look of sadness on his face. “If you don’t want to, I get it. I’m asking a lot of you. I just…the internet is full of weird things I don’t get. I just…I feel hopeless.”

You felt bad for him, and secretly cursed him for looking so much like a wounded puppy. “First lesson.” You spoke firmly and he looked up at you with such hope in his big dumb face you wanted to punch it. “Stop having sex with girls who are having sex with you because you’re Chanyeol of EXO.” You told him with a stern point of your finger, “I know for a fact you can hook better than that.”

He opened his mouth to object but you cut him off. “Second, we are going to treat this like a class. Scientific terms and very serious. I swear to God if you even remotely giggle at the word nipple it’s done.”

He bit his bottom lip and you sighed, “Get it out now.” You told him before he promptly began to laugh.

You grabbed his phone from him and read Baekhyun’s message again before turning to lock the door and sitting on the bed. You patted the seat next to you, to which Chanyeol flopped ungracefully down.

“Let’s talk about this first. Foreplay is important for females. Don’t let them tell you different, because the more you turn a woman on the easier it’s going to be to get her off.” He nodded and you looked away, you couldn’t get through this by looking at the clueless boy with big ears and round eyes. It made you feel like you were hopping on the direct train to Hell. “Neck, ears, shoulders, back, nipples,” you eyed him seriously but found he was paying close attention, “kiss her a lot.” You finally ended it. “Nibble, do not bite.” You turned to him, “Take your shirt off.”

“Why?” He suddenly asked, looking scared.

“Did you think I would just get naked for you and let you awkwardly fondle me the whole time? I’m showing you the places that feel good. It’s called erogenous zones, places that make your brain get excited.” Chanyeol nodded, lifting his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. You took a deep breath, you would do this for the sake of the women Chanyeol was going to be with. And you were going to make him buy you a thousand dollar gift card to Starbucks for this shit.

You placed your pointer finger against his lips, “Lips are important. Kissing is important. Don’t just get into it and bite and lick and get nasty. Start slow, be sensual, make her come to you for more.”

“Are you going to kiss me?” He asked you, his breath hot against your finger.

You smiled, “Not right now.” You slid your finger down his jaw to the nape of his ear. “Nibbling ears is acceptable and wanted by most women.” You slid your finger to his neck and to his credit, he didn’t jerk away and giggle. “The neck is a great, great place to get a woman worked up. Slide her hair off of it slowly, let your breath run along it, kiss it gently, biting and sucking it comes later.” He nodded and you continued. You brought your finger down his chest, you placed both of your palms on the top of his pecks. “The breasts and nipples are not your play things.” You told him sternly.

He bit back a smile and you smiled with him before shaking your head and continuing. You stared at his chest and brought your hands down further, his own nipples pebbled from your touches and the cold air of the a/c circulating through the room. He let out a shaky breath as your thumbs grazed over them. You nodded, “See? It’s all about how you touch it, how you caress it, and your mouth is always welcome.” You both locked eyes for a second before you let your fingers tease down his torso and land on the waistband of his shorts.

Chanyeol’s intake of breath was not something you missed, you smirked slightly at the idea of turning him on. “The inner thighs are important too.” You let your fingers slide around his thin waist, you scooted forward and ran your fingers slowly over his lower back, “and the lower back.”

His chest was right in front of you and you wanted so bad to throw him down and wreck him. Chanyeol had a tendency to get a bit cocky when he thought he was good at something. You wanted to make him writhe beneath your touch and beg for you to let him get off. Your smirked at the thought of making him cry from wanting to cum so bad.

“Now what?” His voice was a bit hoarse, and you realized you’d been tracing the “v” line of his lower back for a minute.

You backed away, “Do you think you get it enough to try it?”

He nodded and you held your hands above your head for him to take your shirt off. “Then let’s do this.”

He leaned forward and grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off of you gently. He looked at you expectantly and you shook your head, “Pretend I’m your date this weekend, how would you seduce me to the next step?”

He thought about it a moment before he leaned closer to you, hesitating only a second before pressing his lips against yours. You had to give him credit where credit was due, the kissing was good. He wasn’t rough, he wasn’t sloppy, he took your bottom lip between his and sucked it gently while his fingers slid down your bare arms, pushing down the straps of your bra in the process. He stopped kissing you and pushed your hair off of your shoulder with a small smile. He kissed your jaw and leaned you back until you were laying on the bed and he was hovering over you. He nudged your face to the side with a sweet nuzzle of his head against yours before he bent forward and left a sound kiss on the side of your neck.

You felt your body respond to it immediately, goosebumps raising along your skin as he did exactly how you had directed him. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked on your neck while his fingers eventually slid behind you and unclasped your bra. You helped him remove the garment and you had the briefest moment of fear. Fear of doing something completely inappropriate with this boy that could turned around and bite you in the ass.

Then Chanyeol took one of your nipples into his mouth and any responsible thoughts were out of the window. You wondered if he had been full of shit, because he was doing amazing. His fingers deftly tweaking and pulling the nipple that wasn’t being abused by his tongue. He kissed down your stomach, and paused to look at you when his fingers dipped into the waistband of your shorts. You nodded, giving him permission to move further and let him pull them off of you. He settled between your legs and slid his fingers down your knees and thighs, his thumbs teasing the skin the ended where your underwear began.

You tried to get your head back into the reason you were doing this, and not the desperate need to get off that was growing inside of you. “Okay, do what you would normally do next, but listen for me to give you instruction as you go. I want to see where you’re going wrong.”

He swallowed and nodded, he grabbed your panties and you lifted your hips letting him pull them down and tossing them to the floor with the rest of your clothing. You were completely naked, and with Chanyeol shirtless you had that brief thought of wanting to hide under the blankets. However, you saw the look of determination and lust in Chanyeol’s gaze over your body and it made you want to continue.

For science.

He surprised you by lowering himself between your legs, he left soft kisses on the inside of your thighs and soon his thumbs began to tease your lower lips. He spread you apart and you almost wondered what he was doing until his tongue swiped along your entrance and you hissed and your hips bucked on their own accord.

He shot back, “Sorry!” He told you suddenly.

You shook your head, “Good noises, Chanyeol. I’ll let you know if you hurt me, believe me.” You were still breathless as he nodded and went back to face your core.

He let his tongue swipe over your slit a few more times before his thumb began to rub along your clit.

“Lighter touches at first,” you encouraged him, “but good with the circles.”

He nodded and teased your clit a little bit more until your hips were bucking, begging for more. Before you could ask Chanyeol slid a finger inside of you, you glanced down and saw him watching your response. This must be the part he was unsure about. You raised your left hand where he could see it. With your palm facing the ceiling you used your pointer and middle finger to make a “come hither” motion.

You were a little surprised he got it, and you knew he got it because his finger turned upright and pressed against your walls in a way that made you whine for more.

“Do you want me to add another finger?”

The question was innocent enough, but his voice was low and rough and you moaned at the sound of it. You nodded, a bit too desperately, but apparently the talk of the whole thing had worked you up more than you realized.

Chanyeol slid a second finger inside of you and mimicked the motions you showed him earlier. It took him a few tries, but suddenly he pressed against your g-spot and you grabbed his wrist to hold him still.

It was a lot harder than you thought to lead someone through this without wanting to fuck his fingers into your own oblivion. But you took a deep breath, “Feel that?”

He moved his fingers again and your back arched off of the bed, “Feel how it’s a a bit different texture from the rest?”

You almost hit him when he pressed his fingers against it again, but you saw the concentration on his face, “I feel it.” He said happily.

You nodded, “That’s the sweet spot, Chanyeol. Press against the spot and rub my clit.”

He nodded and began to do exactly as you had said. His thumb twirled over your clit, but surprised you further by leaning back down between your legs and flicking your clit with his tongue.

You moaned, no longer able to encourage him with comprehendible sentences. He licked and sucked on your clit while his fingers urged your body to it’s peak. You knew he was watching you intently, and a part of you was embarrassed, but damn you were close.

“Chanyeol,” you choked out, “I’m going to cum.” You told him, knowing if he stopped you would very well kill him.

He groaned a response against your, the vibrations of his low voice sent chills through you, and just like that you came undone. Chanyeol didn’t stop, working you through the orgasm until your body jerked from oversensitivity and you pushed his head away gently. When he sat up his face had the shine of your juices around his plump pink lips.

You sat up and grabbed him in for a heated kiss. He responded with fervor, pushing you back to the bed and licking into your mouth with a low moan.

You dug into his pockets and smiled against his lips when you felt the square package of a condom. You grabbed it and shoved Chanyeol’s pants down his thighs. He got the hint, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes while you opened the foil and slid the rubber down his hard length.

You ran your fingers along him and shook your head, there was no way girls weren’t getting off on this thing. Maybe the problem was the women he was sleeping with because if you had the opportunity to ride his cock to orgasm you were going to take it.

Which is exactly what you did.

You shoved Chanyeol to his back and straddled his hips, lowering down on him with ease. You were already wet and sensitive from your first orgasm and the second you got seated on him you shuddered in pleasure. He felt amazing. You sat up for a while, bouncing on top of him and using some of your best hip swivels just to listen to the boy beneath you moan. But soon your body wanted more, wanted another orgasm. You fell forward and Chanyeol’s fingers slid up and down your back before gripping your ass that you were desperately working on top of him.

He moaned against, pulling himself up to get deeper inside of you all the while burying his face in your chest. He shuddered and you felt his cock twitch inside of you with the need to release.

“Hold on,” You whispered, yanking his head away from your breasts. “I’m so close,” You whimpered.

He looked confused, “You are.”

You smirked and shook your head, not letting him distract you from your goal. You dropped your head to his shoulder, holding his arms as you rocked against him over and over. Chanyeol’s fingers ran along your spine again before gripping your hips and with just the right angle you moaned his name next to his ear.

You knew the second he felt your walls clamp down around him. He let out a guttural moan and wrapped his arms around you to hold you close as he met his own end with a string of curses.

You both laid still for a moment before you rolled off of him and laid next to him to catch your breath.

“You’re sure you you didn’t just lie to get into my pants?” You asked him.

He shook his head, “No that…that has never happened before.”

You looked over at him and patted his bare chest, “Well now you know what two real orgasms look and feel like. No more fakers with you.”

He grinned happily and leaned over, pecking your lips with a sweet kiss. “Thank you.” He told you happily.

You shook your head, “You’re sweet, but you’re buying me coffee for the rest of your life.”

He let out a laugh and smacked the mattress between you both, “Fair enough,” he finally told you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks had passed since your night with Chanyeol. Two weeks was all it took before the other one came shyly into your office and asked you if you had a few minutes to spare.

Two weeks had passed since your night with Chanyeol. He had come running into the conference room that you were meeting in the day after his date with a venti iced latte and goofy smile on his face.

“It worked,” He told you quietly, others had begun filling in, but had taken no notice of your conversation. “Last night was amazing.”

You tried not to grimace, “Yeah, well, I told you that you were going to be just fine.”

He suddenly kissed the side of your head as he stood up and scooted the coffee towards you.

Things with Chanyeol went back to normal after that. You both went along, perhaps growing a bit closer as friends. He opened up to you a bit more, and of course, bought you a lot of coffee.

Two weeks was all it took before the other one came shyly into your office and asked you if you had a few minutes to spare. The office was something you rarely used, but seeing as how your printer went on the fritz in your apartment, you turned to the office to get more work done. Also the boys had a day or two of separate schedules that didn’t involve you.

So when Baekhyun knocked on your door you were a little more than surprised.

“Can I ask you something?”

You had been busy with answering some emails and hadn’t thought anything of it. “Sure, what’s up?”

He shut the door and nervously took a seat across from your desk. “Well, um, I was hoping…I was wondering…”

You paused in your work and glanced over at him as he adjusted the glasses he was wearing, which were for show. The boy’s vision was just fine. “What were you just wondering, Baekhyun?”

He looked away for a moment and cleared his throat, “I know about you and Chanyeol.”

You closed your eyes and cursed, “Fucking, Chanyeol.” You rubbed your temples.

“It was my idea, you know. And my bed, by the way.”

You rolled your eyes, “As if you two don’t share everything. I think you were fine.”

He smirked, “That’s kind of why I’m here.”

You glared at him, “Really? Are you that low?” You scooted away from your desk and stood up, “If you came in here to blackmail me into having sex with you, leave.” You snapped.

He jumped up from his seat, “No!” He quieted down, “No, that’s not why I’m here.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, “Then why are you here?”

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, “Chanyeol told you everything, right?”

You raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, and?”

“The only two people he asked for help was me and Jongin.” Baekhyun pouted, “And the only help I could provide was asking you.”

“So?”

His dark eyes shot over to you, “Please help me too?”

You shut your eyes and laughed, “No.”

“Why not!” He literally pouted like a child and you shook your head at him.

“First of all, you’re acting like you’re four.” You told him with a smile, “And second of all, I’m not some sex fiend that gets her kicks off of this.”

He nodded, “I would never assume you to be a sex fiend. I just…at first I thought it was going to ruin everything. But you and Chanyeol, you guys are cool with each other now.”

You smirked, “Yeah, that surprised me too, to be honest. I thought Chanyeol wouldn’t have the maturity to handle it.”

He laughed, “Trust me, you’re not as surprised as I am.”

You scoffed, “You’re one to talk.”

“Hey!” He smiled, “I’ve kept your secret too, you know.”

You thought about it, “Yeah, I guess you have.” You turned to go sit back down, but Baekhyun stepped forward and grabbed you.

“Please? I wouldn’t ask if I wasn't…” He sighed, “I’m desperate.”

You scoffed, “Well if this is your way of wooing a woman your problem starts here.”

He shut his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m nervous.” When he opened them again he made sure to keep eye contact with you. “If you would do me the honor of educating me on how to please a woman so beautiful and so lovely like yourself. I’d be eternally grateful.” His smile afterwards was breathtaking and you found yourself laughing again.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m Baekhyun.”

You nodded, “alright then.” You walked to your office door and locked it. The shades were already drawn. You turned back to him, “class starts now.”

“Now?” He swallowed, “but…”

“Don’t you want to learn, Baek?”

He nodded and you smiled. “Good boy. Get naked.”

The shock on his face was priceless. “Me?”

You nodded again, “I’m gonna show you exactly what to do…on your body first.”

Baekhyun swallowed hard and you watched him hesitate for a moment.

“We don’t have to do it here, if you’re really uncomfortable.” You told him, getting a sudden case of guilt.

He shook his head, “No I’m just…not as fit as everyone else.”

You walked up to him and cupped his cheeks, “I don’t even work out regularly and I’m addicted to lattes. You have nothing to worry about, being fit doesn’t matter to me. Besides,” you took the stupid glasses off and tossed them onto your desk, “you’re doing this to learn not to impress me.”

That seemed to appease him as he nervously lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. You knew he’d been trying to work out more and the progress was more than evident. He was bulkier, thicker, and in a good way. His muscles may not tone as easily as others but they were there and they were evident. His fingers were shaking at his pants and you stopped him. Figuring you’d get him comfortable with you first. It was funny, the boy acted like he was full of himself most of the time. But the reality was that he was quite shy and self conscious.

You mimicked what you did with Chanyeol. Walking him through the erogenous zones on his own body. Your fingers moved along his lips, ears, and neck. You talked about kissing as they slid down his pecks and teased his nipples. Your eyes moved back up to his, watching his uneven breaths as your fingers sat at his waistline. You walked around him and let them trail along the expanse of his back which was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. “Ready for the pants?”

With you behind him he seemed more willing to undress fully until he was standing in your office naked as the day he was born. You stood behind him and admired his thighs and ass with a small smile. You loved a good butt, and Baekhyun had one.

“Now,” you told him, it was easier to keep serious the second time around. You wanted to appear more confident to give Baek more comfort in the entire act. You walked around to stand in front of him, keeping your eyes on his. “Legs are important too. Can I show you why?”

He nodded and you dropped to your knees in front of him. You planned on making him work on you, but he was too pent up and anxious. He needed to relax and you told him this as you let your fingers slide up his thighs. His cock was already hard and twitching with anticipation from you touching him. You stuck your tongue out and licked at the bead of precum that had begun to leak from his tip.

He let out a shaky breath and you smiled up at him. “Relax, Baek. Consider this a consolation prize for being such an eager learner.” You wrapped your fingers around his length and your lips around the head of his cock, giving it a little suck before flattening your tongue and taking more of him. You bobbed your head back and forth, getting him nice and slick with your saliva before bringing your hand back into the mix.

You let your fingers begin to pump him while your tongue massaged and teased the tip. You let your eyes flutter up to his as he watched you. Your free hand slid up and down his thigh before moving it between his legs. You kept your eyes on him while you gently cupped his balls and teased those as well. Baekhyun began to let out little moans and whines, not loud enough to be heard outside of the room.

“Baek,” You pulled back from him and looked up at him with a smirk, “do you want to cum in my mouth?”

Baekhyun cursed under his breath as you continued stroking him. He nodded after a moment and you grinned before taking him back into your mouth. You began to stroke him with your tongue and your hand. Your mouth hallowed and sucking as you took him in where your hand wasn’t touching.

Baekhyun’s moaning began to grow, his fingers bravely ran through your hair and encouraged your movements. “I’m going to…” He whimpered and you felt his cock twitch with warning before his release spurted past your lips. You swallowed it back and licked him clean before you stood up in front of him.

His eyes were hooded and his chest was heaving as he watched you. You kept his gaze while you wiped the corner of your lip.

He grabbed your face and kissed you hard, pushing you back until your thighs hit your desk. His lips worked against your, sucking on your lower lip before pulling away for a moment. He kissed his way back to your neck, taking his time to lick and bite along the sensitive skin. He stopped right in the middle and left a bruising mark. You jerked away and gave him a look, “Hey! It’s the middle of summer don’t mark me.”

He gave you a shit-eating grin that screamed “Baekhyun” and kissed your lips again. His fingers grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, dropping it to the floor. His lips found your collarbone and continued kissing along your chest. While he licked and nibbled at your skin, his fingers unbuttoned your jeans and yanked them down your legs.

In nothing but your underwear you watched Baekhyun’s eyes scan over your body, calculating his next move with you. Later you’d scold him for taking too long, you could see his thought process too clearly. However, he’d gained his confidence and you weren’t going to take it away from him.

You spread your legs and let him walk between them, his long fingers slid up your inner thighs. They left goosebumps in their wake, making you shiver. He bit his bottom lip and looked back up at you, “Do you still want me to tease you?” He asked lowly.

You smirked, he was being a tease by asking. You shook your head no and he grabbed your underwear as you lifted your hips and let him rid you of it. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra with nimble fingers for someone who apparently couldn’t please a woman.

His lips were back on your skin, kissing down your chest until his tongue flicked over your nipples. He took one, and then the other, his hands sliding along your sides while he teased you still, despite his question earlier.

Finally his fingers slid down between your legs and you felt his thumb slide along your entrance. He hesitated before circling it over your clit. You moaned to encourage him and he continued for another moment before his finger dipped inside of you. He moved it inside of you experimentally, watching you as he moved.

His other hand had been sitting on your thigh, which he squeezed lightly as he pumped the finger in and out.

“What do you normally do now?” You asked him, your voice breathy and filled with want.

His eyes darkened at the sound of your voice, “I think it should go like this…?” He questioned as he slid a second finger inside of you. He moved them a bit before you felt them curling up inside of you.

You moaned and wiggled your hips.

“That’s good?” He asked, and bless him he wasn’t teasing you anymore.

You nodded, “Yes, please keep doing that,” You whimpered.

He did as you told, pulling his fingers out and spreading your wetness over your clit, rubbing it gently. He slid his fingers back inside of you, his thumb pressed against your clit as he curled his fingers again.

You moaned, “You’ve done research,” You finally got out between breaths.

He smirked, “Google never hurt anyone.”

You shook your head, not caring enough to respond. “Please don’t stop,” you begged as you felt yourself growing close to your orgasm.

“I don’t plan to,” he whispered, watching you in awe as you gripped the side of the desk, your legs beginning to shake.

You let your head fall back as your body grew closer, Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed your neck before his mouth fell down to your nipple again. You moaned his name as your body quivered and you felt that bright light flash behind your eyelids.

He worked you threw it until you grabbed his arm and he pulled his fingers out of you slowly. You make sure you got his gaze as you took his hand and stuck his fingers into your mouth, sucking your own juices off of them.

In the corner of your eye you watched Baekhyun’s cock growing for you again. You took his fingers from your mouth and brought him in for a heated kiss. “Do you have a condom?” You asked him.

He took a moment to let your words sink in before he ran over to his pants and dug into his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to you holding it between you both.

You took his wrist and led him around your desk to your chair. You pushed him down until he was seated before taking the condom out of its package and rolling it down his stiff cock. You pumped him a few times before climbing into his lap and straddling his waist. Your palms rested against his shoulders as you slid him inside of you, lowering your hips until he was completely sheathed inside of you.

You watched him drop his head back and let out a long moan that made you tingle all over. You leaned forward and kissed his neck, and he suddenly woke up from wherever he was. He grabbed your hips and sat up before thrusting up into you. He used his grip onto your hips to bring you down onto him over and over again. He leaned forward and kissed all over your chest.

His tongue flicked over your nipple, one of his hands sliding up and grabbing your breast. Your fingers tangled into his hair as you ground your hips on his. He moaned and bit down lightly on your nipple. Your grip on his hair tightened, you felt the familiar build up to another orgasm.

Baekhyun lifted his head, and the way he was looking at you made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. You leaned your head down and kissed his lips. He returned your kiss fervently your tongues slipping into each other’s mouths while you both desperately chased your climaxes together.

His hands gripped the skin of your sides as yours grabbed his bare shoulders and dug your nails into his skin. You both moaned into each other’s mouths as you tipped past the edge into another orgasm. You felt him reach his at the same time, your bodies egging each other on making it last longer and feel stronger.

When you both finally came down from the high you stared at each other breathlessly. “Wow,” he muttered to himself.

You quickly climbed off of him and began to find your clothes. With Chanyeol it had been easy, perhaps you related more to Chanyeol. He’d always been the one you got along with easier. With Baekhyun, however, he made you feel so much more just by looking at you. You shook it off, getting dressed and tossing him his clothes as he finally got up from your chair and tossed the used condom.

You got your head straight and glanced at him as you slid your shirt on. “Questions?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Do you like your coffee with cream and sugar?”

You snorted, “Yeah. Ask Chanyeol, pretty sure he has all my favorite orders written down in his phone so he doesn’t forget.”

Baekhyun grinned and walked up to you, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. “Thank you.”

You nodded, “Do me a favor and next time someone asks you how to please a girl, give them someone else’s name?”

He laughed, “Don’t worry. I’m keeping this nugget of information to myself.”

“It can’t happen again.”

He nodded as he slid his shoes on his feet.

“I mean it, Baekhyun.” You told him sternly.

He stood up and winked at you as he headed to the door. “See you tomorrow.” He gave you a little wave before leaving your office.

You stared after him in shock, “Little shit.” You snapped before trying to get back into the work he interrupted in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tours were the hardest part of your job.

Tours were the hardest part of your job. Usually, only one tour manager was necessary, but you had become something of wild card for the company; they stuck you wherever you were needed. Managing tours were stressful, so many staff, activities, and schedules to keep track of. By the time the night was over, the staff and the boys alike were crashed in their hotel room.

You still had your hair wrapped up in your towel, your pajamas sticking to your damp body when you swing open the hotel room door. “People are going to start questioning the nature of our relationship,” you told the gawky man taking up your doorway.

He shrugged, pushing past you and making himself comfortable on your bed, phone and charger in hand. “Let them talk.”

You snorted, “You act like you don’t care, Chanyeol. But you do.” You took the towel off of your head and let the wet strands fall free. You took to brushing out the tangles while Chanyeol mindlessly played on his phone.

“Why are you here?” You asked him.

He paused and sat up to look at you, “I was bored, and no one else wanted to play with me.”

You shook your head, “Well, I don’t want to play with you either. I’m exhausted, Yeol.” You sat the brush down and walked over to the bed, face planting the pillows.

“Some friend you are.” He mumbled angrily.

You rolled your head over to glare at him, “Do you ever sleep?”

He nudged you with his feet, “I do sleep, you’ve seen me sleep.”

You smacked his leg and he poked your side. It broke out into a war of tickling one another when knocks at your door made you both pause. You climbed off of Chanyeol and looked through the peephole.

“It’s Sehun,” you whispered.

Chanyeol clambered off of the bed and shoved you aside to look through. “What’s that brat up to?” He quickled moved behind you and into your bathroom. “Quick! Answer it!”

You watched him curiously as he shut himself in the bathroom. Assuming he just wanted to scare Sehun you opened the door. “Hey, Sehun, what’s up?”

He was wearing his signature pout, “Can I ask you something?”

You nodded and let him inside. When Chanyeol remained in the bathroom you began to wonder what exactly he was doing in there. You followed Sehun who sat on the edge of your bed. You sat next to him and waited for him to speak.

He rubbed his neck nervously, “Do you think…does it make me less manly that I haven’t had much experience?”

You smiled at his naivety, “No, Sehunnie. Experience isn’t what makes a man.” You patted his thigh, “Your heart is what matters. Why are you asking me this?”

He shrugged, “Ever since you slept with Chanyeol he just acts different. He works out all the time, and I know they don’t mean to, but the other members just imply…” He tapered off and looked away from you.

You frowned, Sehun was so tall and broad. He had girls wetting their pants for him daily and he was nervous he wasn’t manly enough? You grinned despite yourself, “Honey, I promise you are plenty manly. Or do the thousands of fangirls screaming your name not convince you enough?”

He pouted again, “I just think…it should be special, you know? I don’t really want to just do it with anyone.”

You nodded, “Manliness isn’t about how much sex you have, Sehun. And the rest of the guys are idiots, we both know this.”

That got a small smile out of him, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Tell you what,” you squeezed his leg, “You can tell them we had sex if you want.”

His eyes widened, “but what about you? I don’t want to soil your reputation…”

You shrugged, “I don’t care what people think about me. Just make sure you don’t tell anyone outside of the group, because if the company finds out I’ll be in trouble.”

He nodded. “It’s okay, I don’t need to say we had sex, but it’s nice to know you’re willing to say we did.” He smiled sweetly at you, “thanks for talking to me about this. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.” He grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

Your heart warmed, he was just so sweet. You smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Anything for you, Sehun. And I mean that, just don’t tell the others.”

He was smiling widely when you shut the door behind him. You turned around and watched Chanyeol emerge from the bathroom.

“Why did you stay in there?”

He got back on your bed and plugged his phone again. “Well, originally I was going to pop out and prank him or something. But I couldn’t think of what to do and then I heard him mention us and I figured if he found me in your room it would make things worse. Then I heard what he said and I felt bad, so I made use of the toilet instead.”

You had laid down next to him, but pulled the covers from under his butt to get into bed. You were exhausted and too old to deal with these boys anymore today. “Did you shit in my bathroom, Chanyeol?” You asked him with a glare.

He made an exaggerated face, “Uh..no…”

You sighed, “You need to do something nice for Sehun. You guys don’t deserve that kid.”

He nodded, “I agree. He’s a good kid, even if he’s a brat sometimes.”

You snuggled into the pillows and shut your eyes, “Sorry, Yeol. I’m too tired to hang out. I’m going to sleep, you can hang out in here if you want to though.”

He looked down at you with a smile that you didn’t see. “Thanks. Sehun’s right, you know. It’s nice to have you, to have someone to rely on. It’s why I like spending so much time with you. Not to be weird, just a friends way.”

You nodded, you understood, but your brain was already shutting down for the night. You vaguely felt him push your hair out of your face as you fell asleep to the sound of him playing on his phone and the smell of him in your sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Mentions of anxiety/panic attack** 
> 
> If the beginning of tours were difficult, then the final leg of tours was absolute hell.

If the beginning of tours were difficult, then the final leg of tours was absolute hell. Schedules, staff, take down and put up, follow the schedules, get everything perfect; over and over and over. If something went wrong it was like a tidal wave of problems that crashed down around you. At least the final three shows were local shows, and you no longer had to live out of your suitcase.

You had gotten this far because the staff hired for these tours did immaculate work. However, as the final three shows dawned, your staff began dropping like flies. You could control a lot of things, technical problems, something breaking, but you couldn’t control the flu virus.

One by one you listened to staff members call out, sending their doctors notes to prove they were unwell. You listened as you lost lighting techs, stage hands, coordinators, and this morning you listened to a makeup artist puke her guts out in the bathroom before you sent her home. You hadn’t slept in weeks, and you were fighting off the stress that was weighing down on you.

You had taken refuge in one of the empty dressing rooms. You had come in to give yourself a pep talk, telling your reflection it was okay. You had this. You knew the company was testing you with this tour. You found out a month into it that the head manager was getting married after the tour was completed.

You were being considered for the position and this tour was your test of handling the stress. The stupid thing was the new position would be less stressful for you. You’d have one band, one thing to focus on. No longer would you be running around like a chicken with your head cut off. It was a promotion. One you couldn’t resist, until now.

Someone opened the door slowly and you looked over and watched Kyungsoo approach you carefully. “I’m sorry, it’s just the crew heads are looking for you. They wanted to know what to do about the staff that’s out. I told them I would help them look for you.”

You turned away and nodded. You eyed yourself in the mirror, “I’m trying to figure it out.” You mumbled.

Your chest was starting to tighten and you felt your body giving into the stress. The telltale signs of a panic attack bubbling up to the surface. “No,” you whispered to yourself, “we literally don’t have time for this.”

Kyungsoo stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. “Can I do something? To help?”

You must have looked as frazzled as you felt. You wanted to answer him but you had your eyes squeezed shut and your hands gripping the dressing table for dear life. You were fighting off the panic with every ounce of you, and failing.

Your breath was quickening, your heart was racing, tears stung yours eyes. You shook your head, “just tell them to wait.” You spoke through gritted teeth. You were trying to wait for him to leave so you could fall apart in peace, but he was seeing right through you.

You felt his warm hand on your back as he began to rub it soothingly. “Okay, take some deep breaths. Tell me how to help you?” His voice was soft and low, but it wasn’t working to pull you out of your state of mind.

The tears were falling now, and your entire body began to tremble. “I can’t.” You choked out, the breathing was worse and you literally couldn’t catch your breath, “I can’t breath.” You gasped and dropped to the floor in a heap.

Kyungsoo barely caught you, pulling your chest to his to hold you up. “Okay,” he thought out loud, “you’re okay.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Where are you?” He asked into the receiver. You were only hearing pieces of his conversation, your thoughts flooded with anxiety. You were going to fail, no concert, no job, no work. You failed. You couldn’t do it. You had failed the only thing you ever liked doing. You were sobbing between gasping breaths as your entire body shook in Kyungsoo’s embrace. Somewhere, deep inside of you, you felt embarrassed for letting him see you like this.

“Yeah, just come straight back here.” He hung up and put his phone down. He pulled you away from him and forced you to look into his eyes. “Breath in and out.” He commanded firmly, but his tone was gentle. He took in a deep breath and let it out slow.

You tried to mimick him, but you couldn’t stop crying and shaking and it was hard to stabilize anything in your body.

He nodded, “That’s good, keep trying okay?”

You tried again, and again, and on the third time the door opened and Baekhyun stepped inside.

“Oh thank God,” Kyungsoo mumbled, “I never know what to do in these situations.”

You felt yourself being lifted off of the ground before you were seated in Baekhyun’s lap. He pressed your head into his neck and held you tightly. “Breath with me,” he whispered. He was breathing deeply like Kyungsoo had been, but with your body crushed against his you almost had no choice but to breath as he breathed.

You felt the trembles shooting through you, you listened to your own wailing cries, but Baekhyun didn’t falter. He held you, breathing over and over.

“What can I do, Baek?” Kyungsoo whispered.

You thought about all of the things that had to happen and suddenly began to hyperventilate again.

“Shh,” Baek tried hushing you, he rubbed your arms slowly. “Go get our manager and tell him what’s going on. He will know what to do.” He told Kyungsoo in a soft voice.

“No!” You shrieked. You tried to sit up, but Baekhyun was much stronger than your weak panic-filled body. “I have to do it. It’s a test.”

Kyungsoo’s face turned to a frustrated frown, “a test?”

You nodded, “for the job. I can’t fail.” You knew you weren’t making sense, but you could only get out short phrases. You still couldn’t breath and you hiccuped as you cried.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were staring at each other, having some sort of silent conversation while you continued to fall apart. You tried to stop crying and listen to the sound of Baekhyun’s heart beating in his chest.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo said out loud before he left.

The sound of the door closing snapped you right back into your panicked state. “No! I can do this! I’m okay!” You shoved at Baekhyun’s arms, trying to escape, but he relented.

“Listen, you have to calm down.” He told you softly, “please listen, sweetheart.” He pulled you against him and the breathing started again.

You began to breath with him. Your body caving into his, your breathing was steadying. The shaking began to pass, only coming in small tremors. You were exhausted, your entire body felt weak. And at some point you had stopped crying.

“There we go,” Baekhyun continued to coo at you as if you were a child, but the sound of his voice was comforting and you clung to him. “Just relax, honey. Just relax and breath. I’m right here and everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

You nodded, finding yourself believing him. You shut your eyes and let the darkness wash over you. Your body had reached its limit. Maybe you’d lose your job, you briefly wondered, but Baek had started humming quietly and the calming vibrations of his voice sent you right to sleep.

When you woke up you were cuddled into the dressing room couch. There was a pillow under your head and you were cocooned into a soft blanket. The entire building seemed to be buzzing or booming. You struggled to get your brain to remember what was happening.

The concert.

You shot up off of the couch only to scare the daylights out of an intern that was in the room with you.

“Woah!” She yelped. She reached for your hand and sat you back down slowly before returning to her position by the door. “Calm down, everything is fine.”

You couldn’t remember her name as you stared at her in confusion. Your brain had turned to mush while you slept and you blinked quickly, trying to get it together.

“I was told to tell you that they took care of everything.” She said with a smile. She held her finger up, “Hear that? The concerts going off without a hitch. They called in people to fill in. Everything’s going smoothly.” She paused, “oh! And they told everyone you had the same flu, so you’re supposed to stay in this room until you wake up and then go home so no one sees you.” She pointed at the table where you saw your purse now sitting. “And if anyone asks I drove you home.”

You couldn’t believe it. “Who…who told you this?”

“Their manager! But apparently it was Kyungsoo who stepped in to fix everything. The two of them were walking around here like superheroes while you slept.”

“Kyungsoo?”

She nodded, “Yeah, he wouldn’t let anyone near here. I didn’t even realize you were back here until he told me to bring this stuff to you and make Baekhyun get ready.”

You felt your face heat up, “Baekhyun was still in here?”

She nodded again, “Yeah, and he wouldn’t leave either. I felt bad, I had to get Kyungsoo to come get him and then he had to get Chanyeol to come talk to him. I don’t know what he said, but eventually they all came out and when I came back you were just like that on the couch.” She glanced at her phone, “you’ve been out for like 6 hours…”

You groaned, this was not good. “I have to–”

“Go home.” She snapped.

You jumped and looked at her with confusion. She blushed, “sorry. I’m under strict orders to make you go home. That’s literally my only job tonight.”

You nodded, you could hear the sounds of the concert booming through the halls as you crept out of the back door and to the parking garage. You did as you were told, because despite it all you trusted Kyungsoo the most.

You drove home and let yourself shower and crash all over again. Regardless of what happened to fix the night, you knew you were not needed. Perhaps tomorrow you’d wake up to being fired. But for tonight there was nothing left to do. You fell back asleep, your body still craving the much needed rest you’d been denying it for months.

The next morning you woke up to the sounds of your door buzzing. You got up slowly and let whoever it was up, too tired to care.

You opened the door, in your pajamas and messy hair, to Kyungsoo, of all people. He was standing there looking beautiful and you wanted to hit yourself for not even trying to be presentable.

“Hey,” he smiled warmly and you felt your heart give out. “Can I come in?”

You nodded numbly and let him inside. Since you’d been gone so much on the tour your house was still semi-clean; you were grateful for that much.

He sat down on your couch and you realized he had a bag in his hand. “I brought you coffee,” he pulled the cup from the bag and you smiled for the first time all morning.

You took the drink, “thank you.”

He took another drink out of the bag for himself and leaned back. “I wanted to check on you, after last night you had me worried.”

You sighed, “I’m so sorry you saw that.”

He held a hand up to stop you, “don’t be sorry for being human. I had no idea how much you’ve been doing by yourself until last night. But you’re organized I’ll give you that. I found your planner next to your purse and you had written down everything you needed to do. You’re smart. And it payed off because that’s how we all pitched in and got the people to cover those who were sick.”

“I don’t know how to thank you.”

He shook his head, “if we didn’t do it the concert would fall apart. It’s a chain reaction, so it had to be done.” He sipped his coffee, “but you’re welcome.”

You drank your own warm drink and grimaced, “I suppose I’m in trouble.”

He looked at you suddenly, “why would you be in trouble?”

“Because I dropped the ball last night.” You answered simply.

He shook his head, “Me and the guys sat down with the managers and a lot of the crew. We all like you a lot, and we had no idea how much stress you were under. We all agreed to cover you. As far as anyone is concerned last night you went home throwing up like everyone else.”

You felt tears sting your eyes, “I don’t know what to say.”

He smiled warmly, “Say you’ll take the job when Manager gets married. Because you’re who we really want working with us.”

A tear or two escaped down your cheeks, “Really?”

He nodded, “Really.”

You grinned and reached over to hug him, catching him by surprise at first before he hugged you in return. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. Thank you so much.”

He gave you a tight squeeze before letting go. “It wasn’t all me. I was ready to call an ambulance before Baekhyun got a hold of you last night. I’ve never really seen someone have a panic attack like that, I knew he’d know what to do, but he calmed you down almost immediately. I felt pretty worthless before he told me to go fix everything else.” He chuckled and sipped his coffee.

You felt your stomach twist, Baekhyun really did take complete control over you emotionally. Without him you probably would have ended up passing out and in an ambulance.

Kyungsoo broke the awkward silence to tell you about something that happened on stage and you both laughed. He recounted the events of the concert with you as you both finished your coffee.

When he was done he stood up and you walked him to the door. “The boys will be happy to know you are okay. They were all very worried about you, I thought Sehun was going to cry for a minute last night.” He teased.

You smiled, “I’ll make sure to text them later.”

He shook his head, “Just come to rehearsal tomorrow night? If they see you they’ll do a lot better.”

You nodded, you’d almost forgot tomorrow was another concert. “I’ll be there and doing my job this time.”

He patted your arm with a smile before heading out. You walked back into your room and face planted your bed. You weren’t sure what you did to deserve those boys or the great staff you’d become friends with in the past months, but you were glad you had them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life had become a whirlwind of EXO.

Your life had become a whirlwind of EXO. You got through the end of the tour, and you were hired as their new manager. You were in charge of their entire lives, for the most part. You kept track of the schedules, appearances, shows, when they ate, when they slept. You were their other half, and truly you loved the job. It didn’t go without its frustrations, however, and had problems just like every other job. You had your weeks where you barely remembered to wash your face before you crashed into your bed for a few short hours, only to start it all again the next day.

Luckily they had reached a very brief lull. And by lull you meant less appearances in public and more rehearsals and practices. You had come down from your office to check on them and make sure they didn’t need anything before you headed home. You laid face first on the couch in the practice room, they ran through a few songs and between their voices and the music you shut your eyes for only a second and fell fast asleep.

When you woke up it was significantly quieter in the room. You had that awful feeling you get after an accidental nap where your brain can barely register what day it is, and is trying to pull you back into sleep. Your eyes remained shut and you didn’t move, trying to decide if you could sleep for a few more minutes before their voices pulled you from that feeling.

“Man she passed out,” Chanyeol said with a laugh as a few pairs of footsteps came over to the couch. You heard them rummaging through their bags that were near you. “I do not volunteer waking her up,” Chanyeol continued, “she’s like a she-hulk when she wakes up.”

A part of you wanted to show him who was the proper hulk, but you stayed still, curious as to who would take the plunge to wake you. You’d be extra nice just to spite Chanyeol.

You felt a hand push some of your hair off of your neck.

“You’re like half in love with her aren’t you?” Chanyeol’s voice teased.

The hand moved away from you and the person sighed and you recognized who it was. You felt a little ridiculous that you already knew them that well.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun chastised his friend, but you could hear the angst in his tone.

“Whatever, I saw the way you were looking at her that night of the concert.” Chanyeol fired back.

“She was having a panic attack I was worried about her.”

“You wouldn’t leave her.”

“Are you jealous that Soo called me and not you since you two are such best friends?”

“Shove off, Baek I was just screwing with you.” There was some shuffling and Chanyeol’s voice was further away when he spoke again. “I’ll see you guys later.” The door opened and closed and you felt the weight on the couch shift, someone had sat down near your legs.

“What am I going to do?” Baekhyun asked. For a second you thought he was talking to himself before another voice spoke up.

“You can’t act on those feelings, Baek.” Joonmyeon was somewhere near your head. You weren’t even aware of his presence in the room until he spoke.

“I know that,” Baek snapped. “Better than anyone.”

Joonmyeon sighed, “Even if she returned your feelings it can’t happen. God forbid someone outside of the company find out they’ll eat her alive. That’s just our lives right now, it won’t be like this forever.”

“You sure about that?” You didn’t miss the bitterness in Baekhyun’s voice.

“It’s unrealistic of them not to expect us all to get married someday.” He paused, “they’ve done okay with Krystal and Jongin.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Are you serious? Joonmyeon, what world are you living in?”

Joonmyeon laughed, “I guess I just like to think that the people in this world as not as bad as some of them make it seem.” He was quiet for a moment, “in all seriousness you need to stop hanging out with her so much, and for crying out loud sleeping with her?”

Baekhyun took in a quick break, “How did you know?”

“I didn’t.”

Baekhyun cursed under his breath.

Joonmyeon was chuckling again, “I know about her and Chanyeol, pretty sure the entire dorm knows. Chanyeol is the exact opposite of subtle. You, on the other hand, I only had a hunch.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, I don’t think so. They don’t pay enough attention, plus you don’t cling to her like Chanyeol does. It’s the way you look at her when she walks into the room. You’ve gotta take a step away or something.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Are you really willing to put someone else through that, Baekhyun?”

There was silence. “No,” he finally answered softly.

“Well, let’s start with you leaving and I’ll wake her up.”

Baekhyun hesitated, “Okay, I guess.” He stood up and you heard his feet shuffling away.

“Hey Baek? For what it’s worth? I’m really sorry. This is the part of our jobs I hate the most.”

If Baekhyun responded, you didn’t hear him. Soon the door opened and closed again. There was a brief silence before you felt a hand on your shoulder, rubbing it gently. “Hey sleepyhead, practice ended a while ago.” Joonmyeon spoke up.

You blinked a few times before looking up at him and smiling, “I’m sorry, I can’t believe I passed out like that.” You sat up slowly, stretching in the process.

He smiled, “It’s those couches, they’re made to be napped on.”

You giggled and nodded, “Well, regardless, thanks for waking me up.”

He nodded and waited for you to gather your things before walking out with you. The two of you walked in silence and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking about the same thing as you were. The conversation he had with Baekhyun repeated in your head over and over and not for the first time you felt sorry for the idols. They gave up their entire lives for their job, and you knew outside of hidden hookups, their hearts had to remain protected.

You couldn’t sleep that night, because more than the conversation was the blinding fact that Baekhyun all but admitted having feelings for you.

And you were beginning to think you had feelings for him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Baekhyun had grown awkward and the entire group knew it.

Things with Baekhyun grew awkward, and the entire group knew it. Luckily, the boys were always busy. Whether it was shows or comebacks they were always doing something. Because of their busy lives you hardly had time to stop and examine your feelings for Baekhyun. Or how bothered you were that he was taking Joonmyeon’s advice to avoid you.

The boys had a break between concerts and a comeback, they were all taking advantage of the time and doing separate activities. In fact, you were surprised that all of them made mention of going out for their night off. Even the usual homebodies ventured away from the dorm for the evening.

Being that the dorm would be empty, you decided to swing by and take care of some paperwork. You had papers they needed to sign, schedules that needed printing out, and a few of them had left papers behind for you.

When you entered the dorm you immediately noted how quiet it was. Even when they were sleeping the boys tended to create some sort of noise pollution. However tonight was starkly different, it was almost eerie being in the dorm alone.

At least, you had assumed you were alone. You heard a grunt from the end of the hallway that caused the hair on the back of your neck to stand up. The lights were off in all of the bedrooms, you were sure no one was inside.

You made your way down the hallway and the sound happened again, startling you. It was a low groaning noise that sounded almost like moaning. You were ready to run for the hills until you noticed the slightest light coming from Baekhyun’s cracked doorway.

Curiosity getting the better of you, you peeked. Tip toeing to the end of the crack in the door and glancing inside.

The room was dark, but you could see Baekhyun on his bed.

Completely naked.

Totally jerking off to something on his phone.

You couldn’t look away, there was something arousing about watching him and somewhere deep inside you cursed yourself for being a pervert.

His earbuds were in and whatever he was watching had him hard and twitching in his own hand. He stroked himself, mixing between fast and slow.

You watched, mouth wide open as you subconsciously leaned further against the cracked door. To your horror, the door swung open wide, causing you to tumble into Baekhyun’s bedroom; falling to your hands and knees.

You stayed down, staring at the floor in shock as you listened to Baekhyun rustle quickly above you, obviously trying to cover himself.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

You continued staring at your hands. Maybe if you stared hard enough you’d be able to open the floor up and let it swallow you whole. “I had papers for you guys to sign. I was dropping them off. I thought no one was here and when I heard a noise I decided to make sure it wasn’t a weird stalker.”

“How long were you standing there?”

You sighed, “long enough to be sitting here on the floor dying of embarrassment and refusing to look at you.”

Baekhyun let out a little laugh and you let out a breath. You finally stood up, still refusing to let your eyes get near his bed. “I’m so sorry. I’m just gonna go….” You turned around, but you felt his hand on your wrist.

“Don't…”

His voice was hoarse and low and sent signals from your brain to your core in seconds. You sighed, “I really should.” But you made no attempt to move. Watching him touch himself had lit one hell of a flame in you, you wanted him. Bad.

“At the risk of sounding like the worst person in the world, I’m horny as hell and if you stay I promise to make it worth your while.”

You stared at the open doorway. There was no one home, no one due to be home for quite some time. You took a deep breath and reached out and closed the open door. You turned to Baekhyun, “No one can know.”

He shook his head, pulling you closer to him on his bed. “No one will know.”

You let him pull you closer, your knees hit the edge of the bed and you found yourself climbing onto it. “And only this once,” you whispered.

He nodded, not saying anything else before he finally got you close enough to kiss you. You fell into the kiss, letting him pull you down onto the bed. His hands slid over your body, removing your clothing quickly to get you as naked as he was.

The two of you were breathing heavy as Baekhyun settled between your legs and pushed inside of you. It was all heated, quick, both of you worked up and seeking climax more than anything.

Your fingers tangled into his hair and you pulled him into a kiss. He thrust his hips into you, causing you to whimper and moan. You were glad the dorm was empty because you couldn’t find it in yourself to be quiet.

You wrapped your legs around his slim hips, urging him deeper and causing him to curse beneath his breath. He leaned forward and kissed your neck before biting down to leave a bruise.

Each snap of his hips was bringing you closer to your end. Your fingers dug at his back, your moans encouraged him to keep going. He panted your name next to your ear and you felt yourself fall apart around him.

Gripping his arms as he rode through your orgasm only for a moment before you felt him meet his own release inside of you.

He collapsed on the bed, sliding out of you gently and curling up to your side. He peppered your shoulder and cheek with kisses. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as his arm slid around you and pulled you close. “I know we shouldn’t have done that, but I just want you so bad.”

Your heart clenched in your chest, but you let him continue. His kisses began to fade as he fell asleep with his nose pressed to your neck. You didn’t want to move, you wanted the moment to last forever, to wake up next to a sleepy Baek with a playful smile.

But you knew the reality of the situation and you peeled yourself away from him. You were grateful he seemed to be in a deep sleep. You were able to get dressed again and sneak out of his room undetected.

When you walked back out to the kitchen you froze at the sight of Chanyeol sitting at the table. “How long have you been here?” You asked him accusingly.

He smirked, “Long enough to know what you sound like moaning Baek’s name. I’m hurt, you know if you needed to get off I’m always here for you.”

You picked up a banana from the counter and threw it at him. “Shut up.” You barked, cursing yourself for letting Chanyeol get as close to you as he was.

He laughed, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not here to judge you.”

You nodded and scooped up your paperwork. “I’ve gotta go. Make sure these get signed?” You asked him referring to the stack of papers you’d left behind.

He nodded and you booked it out of the dorm faster than you ever had before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had been so crazy and hectic, you’d hardly had a minute to think about the night with Baekhyun.

Two months flashed by, keeping you and the boys busier than ever. Between concerts and shows you swore those boys never really had “rest”. They knew their job, however, and enjoyed every opportunity to give back to their fans.

Things had been so crazy and hectic, you’d hardly had a minute to think about the night with Baekhyun. Things weren’t as awkward as they had been, but the tension was still there.

You all had just gotten home from Japan when it hit you like a ton of bricks. Some sort of flu or bug that had you puking everything you’d try to put in your stomach. You didn’t have a fever, but you were having a hard time even keeping down water and you were a little concerned.

You asked one of your local friends to take you to the urgent care to be checked out after three days of not being able to leave your bed. You mostly wanted to make sure you didn’t get dehydrated.

The doctor came in and ran over a list of questions. What had you eaten, what were your symptoms, did you have any allergies, but the final question had your blood draining from your face.

“One last question, could you be pregnant?”

You went to answer immediately, but then you froze. When was your last cycle? You were on the pill, but you weren’t the best at taking it the same time every day with your crazy schedule. You blinked and the doctor jotted something on the file. “Let’s test just in case, okay? Could be your hectic work life keeping you irregular.”

You tried to nod and focus on his words. You hadn’t exactly been that regular before, but for the life of you, you couldn’t remember the last time you had a period. Had it been more than a month?

The nurse brought you the cup and you stepped into the bathroom and willed yourself to pee. The wait in the tiny room afterwards felt like hours. The nurse came in with a smile, “I just wanted to show you this.” She held the stick out to you, two lines. “Just so you could see that second line is there. Looks like you are pregnant!” She was so friendly and nice you tried to smile, but you felt your eyes filling with tears.

She seemed to take them as happy tears and patted your arm before mentioning the doctor coming back in a minute. After that things were a blur, the doctor ran through where to go next. When to see the OB, what to drink, to stop the pills, a big list that he luckily had written down because you weren’t listening at that moment.

You were pregnant. The only person you had slept with in months was Baekhyun. There had been no one else.

You asked your friend to drive you home before you broke down in her car and told her everything. You knew you could trust her, she comforted you immediately. She worked in a different entertainment company and saw your problem.

There was no way you could tell Baekhyun, but you couldn’t swallow the thought of an abortion either. You knew it was an option, but you didn’t think you could handle it.

When you got home you were shaking, you had to go back to work and face this person every day.

Maybe you could quit.

Maybe you could move out of the country.

You laid in your bed, your hands resting on your lower stomach. How could you have been so careless? How could you have let this happen? And more importantly, what were you going to do about it?  
______

You should have known Chanyeol would figure out something was wrong with you. For one thing, you were using the bathroom twice as much. You were constantly throwing up. Every single morning and after most meals, if you could get a meal down at all.

Chanyeol barged into the women’s restroom after you one day after you ran off one of the sets they were on for a magazine. He watched you disappear into a stall and throw up. You hadn’t even noticed he was there until you flushed the toilet and turned around.

He handed you some paper towels with a scowl on his lips, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Bad sushi,” you answered shortly.

“Bull shit.” He took a step closer to you, “are you pregnant?” He asked you in a whisper.

You gave him a look, “That’s none of your business.”

He cursed and grabbed your shoulders, “Who?”

You shoved at him, “I really can’t deal with this right now.”

“I didn’t even realize you had enough sex to get pregnant.”

You punched his arm, “will you shut up! No one knows! And I don’t!” You snapped.

Chanyeol’s brain was working a mile a minute as you washed your hands. “The last time you got laid that I knew was that night with…” He paused and you swear for as dumb as he was, he was way too quick this time. “Oh my God.”

You turned around and clamped a wet hand to his mouth. Makeup be damned, you made sure your eyes were locked with his. “Keep your mouth shut.” You said lowly.

Chanyeol moved your hands away slowly, “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I just…I think…” You felt tears fill your eyes quickly, “fuck.” You covered your face and Chanyeol crushed you against his chest.

He shushed you calmly and rubbed your back. “It’s okay, you can take some time to think about it. It’s your body.”

You choked on a sob, “it is my body, but it’s not only my baby. And I’m torn between the thought of running away and never coming back or staying. Either way, I think it’s best he doesn’t know.”

Chanyeol spoke your name softly, “he can help you. He deserves to know.”

“He deserves a happy life. And the second this gets out his life is over.”

Chanyeol blinked, clearly getting lost in his own thought and you continued to cry into his chest. “I’m so scared Chanyeol and I don’t know what to do.”

He held you close, “it’s okay, we will figure this out. You aren’t alone.”

You sniffed, “Please don’t tell anyone, especially Baek.”

Chanyeol stiffened, but hummed in agreement. You hated putting him in this position, but it was his own fault for following you.

The two of you left the bathroom after you cleaned up and jumped when Mindeok walked up. “What’s going on?” He asked with concern.

“Just a bad day,” you said with a tight smile.

Chanyeol nodded in agreement and Minseok pulled you into a quick hug and luckily dropped it. The day went on as if nothing were different. As if you didn’t have a tiny human growing inside of you with each passing minute. You watched the boys closely and sighed, you were going to have to quit your job.  
_____

You couldn’t quit.

For one thing you couldn’t find any new job postings and you definitely couldn’t afford to quit without another job lined up. Another thing was the contract you signed. The company didn’t just own the idols, they owned you too. You couldn’t back out of the contract so easily. You eventually caved into telling them you were pregnant. They told you they didn’t mind if you worked pregnant, as long as you didn’t mind. There wasn’t much time left on your contract with exo, after that you could consider your options.

You decided to keep looking for jobs regardless, but you kept that fact to yourself.

After your 4 month check up, you decided to formally tell the boys. You were nervous as hell, but they needed to know. You were starting to show.

You held them back during a meeting in one of the conference rooms. Once it was only you and them you cleared your throat to get their attention.

You felt Chanyeol’s gaze on you, he had seated himself beside you during the meeting. The two of you were practically inseparable since he found out. He was being extremely supportive of you, and you were grateful for him. Without a doubt, you’d somehow ended up with Chanyeol as your best friend.

“I know I haven’t really been myself in the past few months and I felt as though I owed you an explanation.” You took a deep breath as 9 pairs of brown eyes blinked up at you patiently. “I'm….um…pregnant.” You forced a smile when you finished.

There was a silence in the room and you watched as they took in the information. You forced yourself not to look at Baekhyun at all. A few of them began staring at Chanyeol in shock and you gasped.

“Oh my god give me some credit Chanyeol is not the father!” You snapped.

A visible sigh of relief sounded through the room and only furthered your decision to keep the actual out of this. “I don’t know who the father is.” You admitted, you felt your face heat up. “I know what that must sound like, but it’s true. I’m keeping the baby, and I hope you can be supportive and happy for me.”

The response was mixed. Some forced congratulations, some genuine, but overall one response was clear.

“Of course we will support you.”

“There’s no judgement here.”

“We love you, we will love the baby too.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and fell back into your seat. You immediately began to cry, and you blamed the hormones for making you way more emotional than necessary.

“Thank you,” you choked out. Chanyeol rubbed your back comfortingly and the questions started soon after.

“How far along are you?”

“4 months, I can find out the gender in a few weeks.”

“I think it’s a boy.” Chanyeol piped up, “because she throws up at everything.”

You smacked him playfully and everyone laughed.

Suddenly the conference room door slamming shut made all of you jump. It only took a moment for you to realize Baekhyun had stormed out. You felt awful.

“Don’t mind him,” Joonmyeon said with a gentle smile. “He’ll come around.”

You nodded, but you only felt immense guilt. Were you doing the right thing by keeping this to yourself? It would be easier when you could leave, you thought. Your contract was up with exo in 6 months. If anything you could move to another group. You just had to get through the next 6 months.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since you found out you were pregnant you were feeling warm and excited for the little life inside of you.

“Boy did you cause a shit storm in our dorm.” Chanyeol was laying on your bed as you sat at your desk and took care of some e-mails. He had driven you home after practice. It had been two weeks after your big announcement and you felt as though things had been rather normal.

“What’s going on?” You asked while working. Multi-tasking was one of your few talents in life. You couldn’t have your job otherwise.

“Well for one thing, they all were not easily convinced the baby isn’t mine.”

You stopped typing, “I’m so sorry.” You turned to him and he was already holding his hands up.

“Please don’t cry!” He got out quickly.

You sniffed back your emotions and he relaxed back on the bed.

“You’re like a damn faucet.”

“I can’t help it!” You snapped.

“Anyway,” he continued, veering away from your emotional responses. “I talked to them all seriously and told them it was true. That you and I were only together the one time and there was no way the baby was mine. That we are just friends, you’re like a sister to me.”

This made you tear up, but you kept it hidden from his sight.

“Baekhyun is a fucking disaster though.”

This made the tears come harder.

“He won’t really talk to anyone, he’s been sulking in his room. He goes to his parents house most days. He’s avoiding the hell out of me. I don’t really get why, but at the same time I guess I do…he really likes you…” his voice faded away and you kept staring at the computer screen, crying.

Suddenly you were spun around and Chanyeol leaned forward, shaking his head at you. “Come on, faucet.” He teased lightly, pulling you to your feet and into his embrace. You buried your face into his hoodie and let out the tears.  
_____

The next week you had your appointment to discover the gender of the baby. You were talking about it when a few of the boys surprised you.

“Can I go with you?” It was Kyungsoo who had asked and then Chanyeol piped up, “if he gets to go then so do I!”

“Go where?” Sehun asked as he walked in the dorm.

“To see the baby!” Chanyeol sat up with a smile.

“I want to come too!” Sehun pouted.

Which is how you found yourself in the crowded room with the trio that you hadn’t been expecting. The nurse was a nervous wreck, recognizing the boys immediately.

You explained you were their manager and they were excited to be a part of this process. She bought it, more infatuated with seeing them in person than anything.

You were laid out on a table and your belly covered in gel. She began to glide the wand over your stomach, she was the one looking at the screen first. Taking some images for the doctors before finally turning the screen to you.

“Ready to see your baby?” She asked you with a smile as she turned the screen.

The room was silent as everyone watched the baby moving about, tiny fists balled up by its face.

“So, I think I got a good look earlier, but let’s see if they are willing to share with us again.” She moved further down your belly to the baby’s legs. “Looks like you’re having a little boy.”

Sure enough, the baby spread his legs and there was no denying the body parts that lay between them.

“A boy!” Chanyeol exclaimed, and as his loud voice boomed in the room the baby physically jolted.

You leaned over and smacked him, “you scared him!”

Chanyeol was all smiles, “Sorry buddy,” he leaned towards your belly to speak. The nurse had moved the wand back up to the head and you all watched the baby yawn.

“He’s so cute!” Sehun whispered.

You found yourself smiling at the screen, “He is isn’t he?”

You got to watch him for another moment or two before time was up. The nurse had taken some screen shots and printed them out for you.

The boys were full of excitement as they gathered around you and looked at the pictures while you walked out to the car.

“Look at his tiny fingers and feet!” Chanyeol cooed.

Kyungsoo looked at the pictures and then your belly. You were all in the elevator and temporarily stopped moving. “I can’t believe he’s inside of you right now. Can I…can I touch your stomach?”

You grinned, “Sure, Soo.” As it was, the baby was moving a bit because you had stopped moving. You placed his hand on the higher part of your belly and pressed it down just a little. As a result the flutter of a kick bounced against his palm.

Kyungsoo gasped and immediately jerked his hand away, “Woah!”

“No fair! Did he kick you?” Chanyeol reached over and placed his large hand on your belly. He rubbed it gently and pouted, “he always stops kicking when I put my hand here.”

You smiled, “I think he likes that your hand is so big and warm. He’s usually pretty chill when I’m with you guys. I think he likes your voices.”

The elevator opened and you all headed out.

“If he kicks again can I feel him?” Sehun asked you.

You laughed, “I promise there are still 4 long months of kicking left and everyone will get a turn.”

For the first time since you found out you were pregnant you were feeling warm and excited for the little life inside of you. Seeing his face, feeling him move inside of you, it made it much more real. The bond between you and your son was there and you were in love with him already.  
_____

As the months moved on, you began to feel the aspects of pregnancy. Your back hurt, you could never sleep well, and the baby was growing faster by the minute.

The boys had grown fond of the baby. They all had their own little nicknames for him, and constantly wanted to talk to him and feel him. Knowing the gender and seeing the pictures had made it all more real for them as well.

Baekhyun and you had gotten very good at completely avoiding one another. However, you could only do so much. You were his manager and he had to face you at some points.

You were 8 months pregnant and in the dressing room before a show with the boys and staff fluttering about. You had taken a moment to sit down and put your feet up, a suggestion from your doctor, and the baby immediately began to kick. He absolutely hated when you sat still, and usually if someone else rubbed your belly it would settle him a little.

You shut your eyes and whined, “Come on little man, mommy needs rest too.” You rubbed your belly, but you were never enough.

“Is he kicking again?” Chanyeol asked from his dressing table.

“Yes,” you groaned. “Are you almost done? Come make him stop.”

There was some movement next to you and you felt a hand on your stomach. At first your son kicked in retaliation but as the hand moved around the baby stopped fussing. You opened your sleepy eyes, expecting to find Kyungsoo or Jongdae. Your jaw dropped at the sight of Baekhyun.

He wasn’t looking at you, but at his hand on your stomach. He held it still and the baby kicked him again, causing him to chuckle a bit. “He’s kind of sassy, are you sure he’s not Chanyeol’s?”

He was teasing with you about the baby and you were so overwhelmed with happiness that you promptly burst into tears.

“Oh man, Baek you turned on the faucet. You have to turn it off.” Chanyeol barked with laughter.

You glared at the giant idiot before looking at Baekhyun. He had moved his hand, but you grabbed it and put it back. “I’m crying because I’m happy and these stupid hormones have no chill.” You sniffed, “please don’t stop, I can’t get any sleep when he’s kicking.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted pink and he began to rub your belly again. You smiled gratefully and leaned back to rest against the leather sofa. “Thank you, Baek.” You whispered as you drifted off to sleep quickly. Another perk of the pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your final month you and exo were busy. Story of your life, but being ready to have the baby and being busy as hell was awful.

In your final month you and exo were busy. Story of your life, but being ready to have the baby and being busy as hell was awful. You were scolded for working so much, but working kept your mind healthy. When you were alone you thought about how you were about to bring a baby into the world by yourself, raise him by yourself, and you were leaning towards never letting his father know.

Your thoughts tormented you constantly and your only relief was in your job. You stayed with the boys, and luckily most of them schedules involved them staying in the country. Your doctor was allowing you to work, but flying was a no-go.

Amazingly enough your blood pressure and weight were normal at every check up which has begun to happen weekly. You had just hit 39 and a half weeks and you were anxious to get the baby out. You wanted to meet him, you loved him dearly regardless of how scared you were to mother him alone.

The boys had a concert that you had been prepping for, keeping the entire lot of you distracted from your enormous belly. You waddled about and gave orders, you found more people listened to you when you were pregnant. They were afraid to upset you or “turn on the faucet” as Chanyeol had so lovingly named it.

The morning of the concert is when you felt the first contraction. It was strong and caused you to double over in your bed. You had experienced the casual “Braxton-Hicks” earlier in the month, this was not one of those.

“Listen,” you rubbed your belly and stared at your ceiling, “I have to get through tonight. After tonight you can get your birth on, but please just wait a few hours.” You begged your unborn child as you rubbed your swollen stomach.

The baby was still and you frowned, he was never still. You got up and faced the day, you could do this. You could make it through the concert.

As the day rolled on, you found work to be a decent distraction from your contractions. You called your colleagues into a private meeting and told them what was happening, preparing them that you may have to leave. But you were damned determined to get the boys on stage.

The staff covered for you with ease. Although most of them were read to send you to the hospital immediately. One of your fellow managers stuck by you, whenever a contraction hit he would stand in front of you, shielding you from anyone who would see. You were secretly timing them and watching in horror as they got closer together. You were definitely going into labor at the most inconvenient time.

The chaos before a concert couldn’t even distract you from your pain. You were down to six minutes apart, knowing you should go to the hospital immediately, but the show started in two hours.

You carried a towel with you, balling it in your fist and squeezing the life out of it whenever a contraction came. It was the hardest thing you’d ever done, keeping a neutral face as Yixing asked you a question during the height of a contraction. You fought back a groan and his face scrunched in worry. “Are you alright?”

You nodded and smiled, “Perfect!” You answered his question and continued going through your list. Getting people in place, making sure the boys were ready, and stopping to run into the bathroom and cry into the towel while your body prepared to give birth.

You walked out of the bathroom with a washed face and straight into Chanyeol’s chest.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked you, his low voice gruff and demanding.

“I had to pee, chill.” You tried to push him away playfully, but he kept your back against the bathroom door.

He glared down at you, “I think we both know I know you better than that. You’ve been scrunching over in pain all day.”

You normally didn’t lie to Chanyeol. He had been a pillar of strength for you for almost a year now, but you knew you if he knew the truth he’d drop everything for you. And you couldn’t do that to him or his fans; you refused to put him in that position. So you gave him a playful smirk and rolled your eyes, “I’m fine, Yeol. You’re too paranoid. Now come on, you don’t have your mic on yet!”

He watched you carefully for a minute before turning away and heading back to the dressing room. You let out a breath and another contraction started up. You grabbed your stomach and bit back a whimper. You could see the finish line, you had to get to it.

The countdown had begun, the staff were in place, the boys were pumping themselves up. The crowd’s screams could be heard backstage, getting everyone excited. You went through the motions, keeping everyone together.

Your good friend had arrived to the venue and texted you. She was going to take you to the hospital as soon as the boys got on stage. You knew they would be mad, but you couldn’t risk them finding out.

You watched the boys get into place, giving them encouraging smiles as the crowd drowned out any noise. Everything went smoothly, the lights came on, the boys got on stage; the concert was on.

You went to find the managers you were turning your work over to, again you reminded them to keep your absence to themselves if possible. You fought through another contraction and got out to the car.

Your friend had gotten your bag for you, and you thanked her for being willing to be a part of this huge moment. Another contraction hit you and you braced yourself, they were almost 4 minutes apart now and you choked back tears.

Your friend grabbed your hand as she drove, “you’re going to do great, hang in there!”

You nodded and breathed through the pain, you were almost there.  
______

It was during the second outfit change that Chanyeol really picked up on your absence. Concerts were usually a whirlwind, there was barely enough time for him to get into another outfit before he was back on stage again. He was chugging a water bottle while one of the staff buttoned his shirt, another touched up his makeup. He scanned the room, not for the first time that night, looking for you.

He eyed one of the managers and pinned him with a gaze, “What’s your excuse this time?”

They had a longer VCR going, so he had the time to interrogate someone. The first time he said you were in the bathroom, the second time he said you were by the sound booth, and this time he watched the man swallow nervously. “She’s in the bathroom, she’s pregnant Chanyeol she can’t be with you each time.”

Chanyeol let out a frustrated noise, “Which bathroom?” he asked, already moving to find you.

“Chanyeol, you’re on stage in 45 seconds, stop acting rash.” The man put a hand on his arm to stop him, which only served to irritate him more.

“Where is she?” His voice was rising, causing a few staff and members to perk up.

The manager looked at his watch, “30 seconds, go get into place.”

“She’s gone isn’t she?”

The man sighed, “Chanyeol, do you think if she wanted you to know where she was she would tell you?”

It was a low blow, but Chanyeol knew enough. “I knew she was hiding pain,” he grumbled, but he put his ear piece in and headed back out under the stage.

Sehun sidled up next to him with a nervous gaze, “Is she having the baby?”

Chanyeol bit back a scowl, “I don’t know, but I think so. Shit, I should be there. She’s so damn stubborn.”

“Manager was right, if she wanted us there we’d be there. She hid it on purpose, to keep us at the concert. Let’s do this, for her.” The younger one clapped a hand on Chanyeol’s back, but he still felt uneasy.

He’d make it through the concert because everyone, including you, were right. They needed the concert to go well and he wasn’t going to risk anymore negative attention on their group. But the second the concert ended he was headed straight to you.  
_____

You settled back against the bed as the anesthesiologist headed out of the room and the nurse doted on you. With the epidural in place you could feel your bottom half going blissfully numb and you sighed in contentment.

“Got the good stuff?” Your friend teased as she came back into the room.

You smiled and gave her a thumbs up while the nurse checked all of your vitals and adjusted the monitor on your stomach.

“The baby’s heart rate has been going up since you got here, I am hoping the epidural will settle everything down and now both of you can relax. I’m going to come back in ten minutes and check, but it it doesn’t go down we are going to need to discuss what to do next.” The nurse spoke casually, using a calm voice you could tell in attempt to make the situation seem less than it was.

You felt your own heart racing as she spoke, “What to do next?” You asked her a bit nervously.

She nodded, “The doctor may want to do a C-section.” She placed a hand on your arm, “Don’t panic. You and the baby have been under a lot of duress today, now that you have the epidural in your body can relax. I’m sure everything will be okay.” She gave you a warm smile and you nodded.

As the nurse left your friend turned down the lights and handed you the extra pillow you had brought with you, “Get some rest,” she told you, fixing your blankets. “Let the baby and your body do the work now.”

You nodded again, already feeling your eyes getting droopy, you were already so exhausted and you hadn’t even started the hard part yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might not be the right one. It might not be the right time, but there’s something about us I’ve got to do. Some kind of secret I will share with you…"

When the other eight members began to trickle off stage, Chanyeol waved and smiled one last time before turning his back on his fans and booking it to the dressing room. He tore his shirt off, and began to remove the mic the second he could. The staff noticed how frantic he was, and a few of them began to try to help him.

“Where’s my bag?” He asked his manager as another staff member handed him his clothes. He grabbed the clothes and headed to the dressing area.

Baekhyun walked in behind him and gave him a judgemental look and scoffed.

Chanyeol paused in taking off his pants, “Don’t start with me, Baek. I don’t feel like dealing with your passive aggressive ass right now.”

Baekhyun was changing his clothes angrily and glared at Chanyeol. “Sick of passive aggressive?” He asked in a low tone, “you really expect us to believe that baby isn’t yours?”

Chanyeol had gotten into his sweatpants and stopped, he gave Baekhyun an incredulous look, “You really want to do this right now?” He asked the smaller one.

Baekhyun didn’t cower away, he slid on his own clothes, ignoring Chanyeol.

“Fuck you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol spat, his temper boiling over. “You don’t know shit about her or me or that fucking baby. And if you were my friend you’d fucking believe me!”

Other member began to come into the room, Joonmyeon immediately entered looking worried. “What’s going on?”

“Chanyeol’s just rushing to see his baby born.” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

Chanyeol made it to Baek in two strides and punched him in the face.

Joonmyeon rushed him, shoving at his chest while Minseok grabbed Baekhyun who looked like he was ready to fight back. It all happened so fast, but Chanyeol saw nothing but red.

“Fuck you!” He yelled as Joonmyeon struggled to hold him back, “if you knew fucking anything you’d know who the father is!” He snapped.

Baekhyun stood up, wiping the blood from his lower lip, “What?” He gave Chanyeol a shitty look that was making him want to pummel him.

“Think about what the fuck you were doing in the dorm alone 9 months ago you piece of shit. Are you that fucking dense?”

The room grew eerily silent and Chanyeol shoved Joonmyeon off of him. “I shouldn’t be the one rushing to her right now it should be you!” He began to search for his car keys in his bag, his breathing ragged as he forced himself to calm down.

Baekhyun was standing still, looking even more slapped in the face after Chanyeol’s words.

“Chanyeol,” Joonmyeon spoke carefully, “are you implying the baby is Baekhyun’s?”

Chanyeol stood up straight, refusing to look at anyone other than Baekhyun. He was tired of keeping secrets, tired of the staff judging him, and most importantly, he was tired of watching you struggle with this important moment alone. “I’m not implying anything. I’m saying the baby is Baekhyun’s.”

“This isn’t funny, Yeol.” Jongdae warned.

“I’m not fucking joking.” He snapped. He grabbed his car keys and held them up to Baekhyun. “Are you going to do the right thing?”

Baekhyun held up a shaking hand and took the keys. He swallowed hard, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Chanyeol let out a long sigh, “You can be pissed at me later. I promised her, and I know I shouldn’t have hid it. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. But you know now. And she needs you.”

“If she didn’t tell me then why would she want me there?”

Chanyeol let out a humorless laugh, “You really are so fucking dense. Look at how all of you reacted when you thought the baby was mine. Look at our lives, Baek. For the same reason you refused to acknowledge you had feelings for her. She was trying to protect you.”

Baekhyun was swallowing back tears and Joonmyeon came over and put a hand on his shoulder, “Chanyeol is right. We can work out the details later, go to her.”

Baekhyun squeezed the keys and looked up at Chanyeol, his eyes full of more emotion than Chanyeol had ever seen in them. “Thank you.” He said softly before grabbing the rest of his belongings and slipping out.

Chanyeol collapsed on the couch in the room and buried his face in his hands, “Please tell me I just did the right thing.”

Joonmyeon was at his side instantly, rubbing his back, “you did what you needed to do. They have to do the rest.”

Chanyeol desperately hoped his leader was right.  
______

Baekhyun had never felt more emotions surging through his heart and mind than in the twenty minutes it took him to get to the hospital you were at. He was sure he’d run multiple lights, probably parked in a no parking zone, but he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t mind. Not given the circumstances.

You were having his baby. He was going to be a father. Since finding out about your pregnancy he’d never even thought of that night in the dorm. Not until Chanyeol screamed in his face did he begin to put the pieces together. He’d never really believed the baby was Chanyeol’s, but the way the two of you had been glued to the hip surged his jealousy. He hated that Chanyeol could be so naturally close to you and no one would second guess it. He had hated you for getting pregnant, that someone else had touched you, been with you in such a way.

But he was wrong. How could he not have seen how wrong he was? You were with someone in the group 98% of your day. When would you have ever even had time to go out and have a one night stand? God, Chanyeol was right. He was dense. How could he have let you in his room that night. He had been so desperately turned on and you were the cause of so much frustration. He couldn’t ignore his feelings for you, despite how hard he tried. He couldn’t ignore how every move you made sparked him with want, how just hearing you speak calmed him. He was in love with you, and he was trying to protect you.

Trying to protect you by having unprotected sex with you, apparently.

He rushed through the hospital to the birthing area. He recognized your friend in the waiting room. His manager had her number and Chanyeol had contacted her while Baekhyun drove like a madman to get to you.

She saw him and the look on her face made Baekhyun’s heart sputter in his chest.

“Thank God you’re here.” She grabbed him and pushed him through the doors. The hold on his arm had her nails digging into his skin and his stomach filled with dread. “The baby’s heart rate won’t slow down. They’re going to do an emergency c-section and when Chanyeol said you were on your way–” she swallowed back her tears, “you literally have 20 seconds to get into scrubs.” She found a nurse, practically screamed at her the situation, and Baekhyun found himself being led into another room.

In all his years of performances he’d never imagine that being able to get dressed and cleaned up in under 20 seconds would be a skill he needed later in life, but here he was. The green scrubs covered him from head to toe as a nurse grabbed him and they literally ran towards the OR.

“Wait!” The nurse screamed as two other nurses had begun to close the doors. “I have the father!”

It dawned on Baekhyun that she was only saying that to get him to be allowed inside, but it was true. He was the father and the mother of his child was in danger. His child was in danger. Months of watching her get bigger, growing this little boy inside of her and it was his.

He was running on pure adrenaline at this point, his brain suppressing all of the overwhelming information it was being given. He was led into the operating room where they had you on the table. Your hands were bound to your sides and a curtain was placed at your chest so that you couldn’t see your stomach.

You looked helpless, you had begun to cry and you were trying to keep it together. Baek thought his heart was going to shatter at the sight. Why did you choose to take this all on alone?

“Look who made it!” The nurse spoke cheerfully, obviously not knowing the situation.

As you turned and locked eyes with him, Baekhyun had the sudden realization that you may not want him in there.

You choked out a sob, “Baek,” was all you could get out, but it was filled with need and he was at your head in seconds.

He shushed you, running his fingers over your covered hair. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” He told you firmly, amazed at how still his own voice was.

Your bottom lip trembled, “You know?”

He nodded slowly. “You should know Chanyeol can’t keep secrets.” He teased.

This made your lips twitch up to the smallest of smiles. “I’m so sorry,” you spoke before closing your eyes and crying harder.

“We are gonna need her to calm down,” the nurse whispered.

Baekhyun cupped your face and kissed your eyes, then your nose, then your lips. “You’re going to get through this,” he told you. “We are going to get through this. Together.”

You looked at him and he smiled reassuringly, wanting to help keep you calm and relaxed so they could get the baby out safely.

The doctors began shouting out random things they were doing to you, but Baekhyun was too mind blown to listen. The two of you stared at each other for a long time, unspoken words and emotions flooding through your gazes. You both understood the other and Baekhyun swore he’d never loved someone more than he loved you in that moment.

He smiled down at you and you smiled back. Then the doctors made a cheerful noise and he heard the sound of the baby crying. Your eyes widened and he wiped away your tears. “You did it,” he whispered. “You brought a little boy into the world.”

The nurses flashed the baby to you before they put him in little glass box to get his measurements and look him over.

Baekhyun watched you as you saw the baby and smiled broadly. Your eyes fluttered closed for a minute and that’s when he noticed his surroundings. The doctors and nurses whispering frantically to each other, the obnoxious beeping from the monitors, he looked down at you with worry.

“The baby…put Joon in his name.” You told him softly.

“Don’t.” Baekhyun was becoming frantic as he watched you blink slowly. “Stay with me.” He heard his voice hitch at the end and realized he was crying.

“I’m so glad you know. You deserve to know. Baekhyun, I’m so sorry.” You shut your eyes and he watched a single tear slide down your cheek.

“Nurse!” The doctor snapped.

Suddenly a nurse was pulling him away from you and leading you towards the baby, “Your son needs you.” The woman said.

Baekhyun had barely acknowledged the small little bundle of flesh since he emerged from his mother’s womb. But then the nurse turned him away from you and he locked eyes with the baby.

The big blue eyes blinked at him slowly and then the baby opened his mouth and began to wail again. Baekhyun’s world began to spin. He reached down and touched the baby’s hand and watched the little fingers wrap around his one pointer finger. He was so warm, and the crying stopped as the baby desperately tried to focus on what was happening around him.

“You can talk to him,” the nurse encouraged as she stamped his little feet and put the hospital bracelets around his wrist and ankle.

“Hey,” Baekhyun felt silly for a moment, but the baby looked towards the sound of his voice. “I know your life feels turned upside down right now,” he continued, blinking back tears, “I know that feeling, believe me.” He wiped at the tears with his free hand, the baby still gripping his finger firmly, “but I promise I’ll make it all worth it okay?”

The nurse picked up the baby and cleaned him off in a tub of warm water. It was all quick and efficient as she got all of the bodily fluids off of him and quickly diapered and swaddled him in the swiftest motion Baek had ever seen. She picked him up and handed him the baby and he felt the blood rushing through his ears.

She placed a cap on his head as he gently cradled the infant in his arms and they both stared at each other in awe. The baby nestled and warm seemed satisfied in his father’s embrace and looked ready to fall asleep.

That’s when Baekhyun snapped and looked over to where you were. The nurse watched him and grabbed his arms so he couldn’t turn completely. “Let the doctors do their job,” she told him firmly. “The baby needs you right now.” She led Baekhyun to a small door in the back and they were able to slip through several small doors before he was placed into another room to wait for further instruction.

There was a chair for him to sit on, but he couldn’t find it in himself to sit. He walked nervously around the room and when he glanced down at his son, the baby was fast asleep. He paused a moment and looked at him, fascinated that he created this little human in his arms. His heart was so twisted in emotion, and he finally sat and broke down. Crying into the baby’s blankets as he curled in on himself and prayed that you would be okay.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been right about one thing all along.

You had been right about one thing all along.

You and Baekhyun were in for an absolute shit storm.

The company did their best to cover their tracks. When Baekhyun announced he wanted to be with you and the baby, the company’s PR reps were very unhappy with him. He was adamant, however, and so they began to work their magic.

The story wasn’t far off from the truth. You had begun to work for the company and dated Baekhyun in private. They made it out that you two had been together longer than was the truth, and there was one snag in the story that you didn’t know how to handle.

They said the two of you got married before you got pregnant. Of course no one believed it, only assuming you both got married as soon as you got pregnant. But the fact remained; you and Baekhyun needed to be married in order for the public to even remotely accept the news.

The company gave him some time and flew you both out to a resort somewhere tropical in the Pacific. It was just you and him and the baby for two days and it was the best weekend of your entire life. You couldn’t do much because of your recovery time, but you didn’t need to. It gave you the chance to be a family.

Baekhyun swore to you that the marriage didn’t have to mean as much. That the two of you would take the relationship one step at a time despite being husband and wife.

Your life had been turned upside down, you were married, you were a mother; but you were in love. Things hadn’t gone in the order you had dreamed of, but you did love Baekhyun dearly and you were willing to do anything to be with him and Yejun.

The reactions from the public were as expected. Fans felt betrayed, hurt, and a lot of horrible things were said to Baekhyun and the rest of the boys. However, the group stood together through the entire situation. They’d been through worse, and they were just happy that you and Baekhyun were happy.

One thing that helped smooth things over was letting the boys post pictures and videos of the baby on SNS. Trying to reach out and connect to those fans who were remaining faithfully supportive. You wanted to tell them how grateful you were to them, and your gift to them was the baby.

Whenever one of the members (namely Chanyeol) posted something with Yejun, most of the fans went crazy. They loved him, and who could blame them? He was adorable and starting to come into his infant chubbiness. When he learned to smile you thought everyone’s hearts would explode; including yours.

When he was only a couple of months old Baekhyun and Chanyeol did a v-app broadcast with Yejun, introducing him as the 10th member of EXO and the new visual. The fans ate it up, as the boys laid on your bed with the baby and joked and played. They called other members, letting them share their thoughts on how cute the baby was. All of them answered, and almost all of the comments on that video were positive ones.

Yejun’s latest thing was laughing, and he loved when Baekhyun acted silly to make him laugh. He loved when Chanyeol picked him up and held him over his head. He loved when Minseok pretended to eat his belly. He absolutely adored when Jongdae played peek-a-boo. Yixing sang to him every chance he could get. They let him be in the dance practices, took pictures of him on stage, and one magazine even did an interview and personal photoshoot with him and Baek early on.

Despite how terrible some things went, you felt it could have been much worse. You were blessed and you were happy.

As you sat at the office and finished some e-mails your phone buzzed with a notification. Baekhyun had uploaded a new instagram video of him and Yejun in the car driving to come pick you up from work. Baek hadn’t left the parking lot yet and sat in the driver’s seat while showing Yejun’s little legs kicking in the back. He was cooing and talking and Baekhyun was all smiles.

The fans loved the domestic moments, and you knew they’d love this one too.

You shut off your computer and ran down to the parking garage to be picked up by your boys. It was a moment that made your heart flood with love. The car you’d recently purchased pulled up and Baekhyun was inside singing. He held a finger to his lips and you peered over your seat to see Yejun fast asleep. He loved Baekhyun’s voice the most, though you could never tell any of the other boys that.

You leaned over and kissed Baekhyun soundly on the lips, “We’re both free for the evening what should we do?” You asked as you sat back and buckled up.

Baekhyun seemed to mull this thought over for a moment before turning to grin at you slyly, “Go home and nap.”

Nothing had sounded more perfect in your life.


End file.
